Modern handheld communication devices are configured with multiple wireless transceivers which provide the device with multiple wireless communication modes. For instance, a handheld communication device could be configured for voice communication over a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) network, and data communication with Bluetooth peripheral devices. A handheld computing device could be configured for data communication over both a General Packet Radio Service/Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (GPRS/EDGE) network and a local WiFi (IEEE 802.11x) network.
Configuring a single communication device to communicate with different communication services obviously enhances the versatility of the device. However, this enhanced versatility can be problematic since the user often has limited control over the communication services that are available at any given time. As a result, the user might expect the device to be communicating over a free WiFi network, when, in fact, the device is actually communicating over a billable GSM network. Similarly, the user might expect the device to be communicating over a high-speed short-range WiFi network, when, in fact, the device has moved out of range of the WiFi network and is actually communicating over a low-speed long-range GPRS/EDGE network.
US Patent Publication No. 2004/0203674 describes a wireless communication device that displays detailed information concerning voice and data calls that are in progress. The detailed information includes caller name, caller number, duration, data rate, connection status, and service type. The detailed information is only available when the call is active.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,001 describes a wireless communication device that is configured to indicate the current service mode to a user of the device. The service modes contemplated are (1) storing service mode in which new messages destined for the device are not received by the device; (2) basic service mode in which the new messages are received by the device; and (3) full service mode in which both new and stored messages are received by the device. The device measures signal quality on forward and reverse traffic channels to transition between the service modes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,438,390 describes a cellular telephone that has a light emitting diode LED controller, and a multi-coloured status LED. The LED controller controls the sequence of flashes and the flash colour of the LED to indicate the status of the device. Possible status indicators include no service, in-service, roaming and message waiting.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,024,222 describes a wireless communication device that automatically connects to a short-range, high-speed wireless (IEEE 802.11) LAN when such a connection is available, and automatically switches to a long-range, lower speed wireless (CDMA) LAN when the device is out of range of the high-speed LAN. LAN detection is performed either by (1) passively detecting the presence of a beacon signal or (2) transmitting a probe request message and receiving a response indicating the presence of the LAN. LAN switching is performed without notification to the user.
General
According to the disclosure described herein, a handheld communication device may determine the communication services that are available to the communication device without opening a traffic channel with a provider of the communication services, and provides an indication of the available communication services to a user of the communication device.
In accordance with a first aspect of the disclosure, a method of indicating availability of services to a communication device is provided. The method comprises: receiving a service indication of availability of a communication service from a first communications network and a second communications network via a non-traffic channel of each of the first and the second communications networks; when the communication service is available to the communication device from both the second communications network and the first communications network, issuing a service information request to the second communications network over the non-traffic channel of the second communications network; and flashing an indicator on the communication device at a first rate when the communication device roams from a first geographic region into a second geographic region and the second geographic region provides a communication mode for the communication device that is not available to the communication device in the first geographic region.
The method may further comprise flashing the indicator at a second rate when the communication device roams from the first geographic region into the second geographic region and the second geographic region does not provide a communication mode for the communication device that is available to the communication device in the first geographic region.
In the method, the first communications network may be a cellular communications network; and the second communications network may be a local area network.
The method may further comprise generating text information screen depicting a table specifying the availability of the communication services to the communication device.
The method may further comprise when the service is available to the communication device from only the first communications network, issuing the service information request to the first communications network over the non-traffic channel of the first communications network.
The method may further comprise continuously monitoring the availabilities of the first communications network and the second communications network for the communication device; and upon detecting a condition that the communication device cannot utilize the first communications network, but can utilize the second communications network, establishing communications for the communication service through the second communications network.
In the method, the communication service may comprise any of an Internet service, an e-mail communication service or a voice telephony service.
In the method, the service indication may comprise an indication of an authorization for use of the communication service.
The method may further comprise providing an indication of the communication service via one of a display icon and a tactile indicator.
In the method, the indicator may be a light emitting diode (LED).
The method may further comprising prior to receiving the service indication, transmitting a service information request from the communication device requesting an indication of availability of the communication service at the communication device to a provider of the communication service over the non-traffic channel of an available communication mode of the communication device.
In a second aspect, a communication device is provided. The device comprises: a microprocessor; memory; a service authorization procedure stored in the memory; and a communication mode indicating procedure. The service authorization procedure provides instructions to the microprocessor to: receive a service indication of availability of a communication service from a cellular network and a local area network, via a non-traffic channel of the cellular network and the local area network without opening traffic channels of the cellular network and the local area network; issue a service information request to the local area network over the non-traffic channel of the local area network when service from both the cellular network and the local area network are available to the communication device; and issue the service information request to the cellular network over the non-traffic channel of the cellular network when service from only the cellular network is available to the communication device. The communication mode indicating procedure provides instructions to the microprocessor to flash an indicator on the communication device at a first rate when the communication device roams from a first geographic region into a second geographic region and that second geographic region provides a communication mode for the communication device that is unavailable to the communication device in the first geographic region.
In the communication device, the service authorization procedure may further provide instructions to the microprocessor to issue a service information request to the local area network over the non-traffic channel of the local area network when service from the local area network is available to the communication device.
In the communication device, the communication mode indication procedure may further provide instructions to the microprocessor to generate a text information screen depicting a table specifying availability of the communication service to the communication device.
In the communication device, the cellular network may utilize a high-speed short-range communication protocol and the local area network may utilize a low-speed long-range communication protocol.
In the communication device, the communication service may comprise any of an internet service, an e-mail communication service or a voice telephony service.
In the communication device, the service indication may comprise an indication of an authorization for use of the cellular network or the local area network.
In the communication device, the user-indication may comprise one of a display icon and a tactile indicator for indicating accessibilities of the cellular network or the local area network at the communication device.
In a third aspect, a tangible computer readable medium carrying processing instructions for a communication device is provided. The processing instructions, when executed by a computer microprocessor of the communication device, enables the communication device to perform the following steps: receiving a service indication of availability of a communication service from a cellular network and a local area network via a non-traffic channel of the cellular network and the local area network; when the communication service is available to the communication device from both the cellular network and the local area network, issuing the service information request to the local area network over the non-traffic channel of the local area network; when the communication service is available to the communication device from only the cellular network, issuing the service information request to the cellular network over the non-traffic channel of the cellular network; and flashing an indicator on the communication device at a first rate when the communication device roams from a first geographic region into a second geographic region and the second geographic region provides a communication mode for the communication device that is unavailable to the communication device in the first geographic region.
In the tangible computer readable medium, when the communication service is available to the communication device from the local area network, the processing instructions, when executed by the computer microprocessor of the communication device, may further enable the communication device to issue a service information request to the local area network over the non-traffic channel of the local area network.
In accordance with another aspect of the disclosure, there may be provided a method of providing a user-indication of communication services that are available to a handheld communication device. The method, according to this other aspect of the disclosure, may begin by receiving, at the handheld communication device, a service indication of one of a plurality of communication services, via one of a plurality of wireless communication modes, to the communication device. The handheld communication device may receive the service indication from a provider of the one communication service via a wireless non-traffic channel of the one wireless communication mode. The communication device may then provide a user-indication of the communication service availabilities in accordance with the received service indication.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the disclosure, there may be provided a wireless communication device that is configured to provide a user-indication of communication services that are available to the communication device. The wireless communication device, according to this aspect of the disclosure, may comprise service authorization means, and communication mode indicating means in communication with the service authorization means.
The service authorization means may be configured receive a service indication of an availability of one of a plurality of communication services, via one of a plurality of wireless communication modes, to the communication device. The communication device may receive the service indication from a provider of the one communication service via a wireless non-traffic channel of the one wireless communication mode. The communication mode indicating means may be configured to provide a user-indication of the communication service availabilities in accordance with the received service indication.
In accordance with still another aspect of the disclosure, there may be provided a computer readable medium that carries processing instructions for an electronic communication device. The processing instructions, when executed by a computer microprocessor of the communication device, may enable the device to provide a user-indication of communication services that are available to the communication device.
The method, according to this aspect, may begin by receiving, at the communication device, a service indication of an availability of one of a plurality of communication services, via one of a plurality of wireless communication modes, to the communication device. The communication device may receive the service indication from a provider of the one communication service via a wireless non-traffic channel of the one wireless communication mode. The communication device may then provide a user-indication of the communication service availabilities in accordance with the received service indication.
In an implementation, the communication service may be available to the communication device via the communication mode, and the user-indication comprises a user-indication of the communication mode for the available communication service. Preferably, the communication device is configured to receive a plurality of the communication services and to communication over a plurality of the communication modes; and the communication mode user-indication comprises a graphical information screen depicting a table specifying the communication mode over which each communication service is available to the communication device.
Also, in the implementation, the available communication modes may comprise a high-speed short-range communication protocol, and a low-speed long-range communication protocol, and the communication services comprise data communication services and/or voice telephony services.